Bullies And The Winchesters
by Scaryboy066
Summary: Bullies attack WeeSam. But are they human or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Dean was sharpening the knives and cleaning the guns when a bruised Sammy walked in.

"Sam what happened? Who did this to you?" Dean said dropping everything he had to check on Sammy. 

"It was Jessie Tucker and his two dumb friends" Sammy said.

"Why did he hurt you" Dean said "And where does he live?"

"Because when I was at Jessie's house playing with Emily I accidentally broke their family's vase. Then Jessie and some girl from your school came down. Then their mom came and yelled at Jessie because young boys aren't supposed to have girls in their bedrooms his mom said. So he got grounded, and when I was walking home from school he came with a bat and hit me across the face and kicked me hard. When I woke up I was in the park bleeding from my head." Sam stated, taking a deep breath.

Dean took Sammy to the other room where he cleaned his head with a first aid kit.

"It doesn't look that bad just a minor concussion. But tomorrow I am skipping class to wait for that kid. And when I find him he better be praying to god because he will live to regret doing this to you Sammy. I promise." Dean said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

True to his word Dean did skip class that one day. He saw Jessie and his goons coming out of class.

"These punks are going to regret the day they did this to Sammy." Dean said while holding a Babe Ruth bat.

The moment they passed Dean he jumped up behind them!

"Well look who we have. It's Dean, Sammy's protector. What are you going to do with that bat Dean? It is five against one." Jessie said before laughing at the sight of an angry Dean.

Without a word Dean threw himself at them using dirty moves no child alone should know about let alone be able to do. When he was done he had a swollen nose, but the rest of them were not going to be picking on Sammy anymore.

When Dean got home John was training Sam.

"Where have you been? Aren't you supposed to come here right after school?" John bellowed

"Yes sir"

"Dean did you get into a fight again?" John said his voice low with anger

"Yes sir"

"And why?"

"Because he hurt Sammy."

"Did he fight you one-on-one?" John asked

"Psssh as if, he was a coward he had his friends help him out." Dean said while rolling his eyes

John was happy at Dean's skill but he was thinking how Mary would approve of Dean knowing how to take 5 kids on at one time.

Then the phone rang and it was Emily. She sounded like she was dying………

"Sam help me"

Tell me if you want me to continue the story by giving me some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about that. I just love cliffys. And press the review button this is my first time.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam picked up the phone. "Emily are you OK?" Sam said worried.

"No. When Dean beat them up they swore revenge. Jessie and his friend's were in his room chanting when I walked in they all had black eyes and without even moving they pinned me to the wall." Emily said having to take a deep breath.

"Then after they cut me and used my blood to bring something from a book to Jessie's body. Then they were all bowing to Jessie like he was a god. Then they all vanished in a puff of black smoke."

"Where are you now?" Said Sam.

"In my house but I don't know if I can make it."

"It will be ok we're coming."

"Ok thank you Sam."

"Your welcome."

When Sam, Dean, and John got there they saw the aftermath of that ritual. They saw Emily bloodied but she looked like she could make it. They picked her up and brought her to the hospital.

"Doctor Will she be OK?" John Said.

"Yes she will be. We have to run some diagnostics and CAT scans, but we think she will be ok." Said the Doctor

"Oh thank God. Can we go in to see her?" Dean asked.

"She in tests right now but you can see her in 20 minutes." Said the Doctor

So Sam, Dean, and John went to Emily's house and searched for any kinds of demonic presences.

"Well the EMFs don't have anything what about you dad?" Dean wondered.

"Guys we have to get back to the hospital NOW!" John said quickly packing everything quickly.

"Dad what's up?" Sam and Dean both said nervously.

"There is sulfur on the windowsill. Emily is in a lot of danger." Said John

They rushed past to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would allow. When they got there they ran to Emily's room. When they saw Emily there they turned away because her body was half covered in blood. Then they saw a man on the chair looking at Emily. The Winchesters raised their guns. When the man looked up they all got filled with fright.

The man had yellow eyes.

Hey guys I know I just love cliffys. But I will make a deal with you. When I get 5 reviews on what you want to see in the story tell me and I will try my best to accommodate you. Byes.


End file.
